


Redemption

by MlleMusketeer



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleMusketeer/pseuds/MlleMusketeer
Summary: Lost Light spoilers; not using additional tags due to that, so heed the warnings.At the end, Megatron returns to his beginnings.





	Redemption

Execution is good. It means his plan will work better. Megatron allows himself, unresisting, to be strapped into the chair, hyperaware of the depressions from which the blades will emerge to punch though armor, his spark, his brain, his t-cog. 

The Galactic Council are not friends of Cybertron. They’ve been more than happy to destroy Cybertronian ships, turn a blind eye to the murder of colonies and to the trade in domesticated mecha. He doesn’t know if an alliance with them suits Prowl’s political ends, or simply Prowl’s own desire for revenge, but in any case his death will set a precedent of submitting to the Council’s authority, and that can only end badly.

_Are machines people_ , they’ll ask eventually, and from what he’s seen, the answer will be no.

He reaches for the black hole that powers him. It’s easy now, after the DJD.

Maybe he won’t do much. Maybe it will only kill the observers (and that includes Magnus, which he regrets, but he’s made harder bargains by far). Or maybe it will wipe out this entire station, the seat of the Galactic Council. He can but try.

And execution? Execution means they can blame it on an accident. The machinery interacted something within him, causing his modifications to unleash a completely unanticipated devastation. If this goes right, he’ll cripple the Council, but avoid another war.

If it goes wrong. 

Well. 

It is better Cybertron go down fighting.

It is better _he_ go down fighting.

Machinery hums beneath him. He will have a split second of time between it piercing his plating and his death, and it is all he needs. He opens himself fully to the power of that distant singularity, and when the first bite stabs against his back he releases it with a laugh that no one but the doomed spectators will ever hear.

Whether the power flowing through him or the executioner’s blades end him, he never knows. But it’s enough. 

This death, he can accept.

**Author's Note:**

> I...am not dealing with Megatron's fate in Lost Light well at all. I hate him standing trial before the Galactic Council (who are hardly better than he is, given how gleeful they are about trying to kill the LL and its crew) and I hate him dying without agency. I'd been hoping he either got to be happy, or go out in a blaze of glory. Those suit him, not dying with a whimper after watching all his loved ones die in the Functionist Universe. What's the fucking point, at that rate?
> 
> So, for me. This is how he dies. Doing something horrible that he believes is justified. Dying on his own terms. Dying for his cause, no matter what it takes.
> 
> In the meantime, I feel like I'm mourning a friend. I identify deeply with Megatron in this universe. Like him at the beginning, my one power to change the world is my writing. Like him, many, many people have tried to silence me. And because of him, because of having him to aspire to, I've learned not to apologize for being a woman who's loud and determined and ambitious and angry and that's been the greatest gift I could ask for. Because of him, I managed to leave and stay away from my abuser. Because of him, I've weathered professional failure after professional failure and kept going. Because of him, I'm still here, even after the despair of the 2016 election.
> 
> This, after the candidates I spent hours canvassing for over the last few days were defeated, leaving my state in the hands of those who quite literally want me dead, is fucking devastating. I'll keep going. 
> 
> Just to spite them.
> 
> Just to spite everyone who told me I couldn't.
> 
> But I feel like I've lost a mentor, and it's going to take a while to put myself back together.


End file.
